


The Illness

by actualterezimemequeen



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No. Don't ask where I've been. I don't know how to finish my other fanfics. I might give them away. I'm sorry. This might be my last fic that I ever post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No. Don't ask where I've been. I don't know how to finish my other fanfics. I might give them away. I'm sorry. This might be my last fic that I ever post.

It was a normal day. You went to school did some of your ambassador stuff and then went to bed as usual. But, today didn't feel right.. You laid there on the floor, gasping for air as your vision went black. Your friends and family gathered around you with tears in their eyes. This... this isn't supposed to happen... Try to load. [LOAD FAILED]. What??? Why...? Why isn't it working? Try to reset, maybe that'll work. [TRUE RESET FAILED]. What the fuck??? You saw your mother desperately trying to heal you. It didn't work. She held onto you for dear life. You could hear her sobbing but it went faint as you stopped breathing... Stop. Rewind.

Maybe you should start from the beginning. Your name is Frisk. You're the savior of the monsters who were held underground. And since then you have a loving family and a bunch of friends. You love this life. Or.. you did. And why you said you 'did' is pretty simple. You are literally dead. Well... not completely. You're hooked up to a bunch of machines that are keeping you alive. You should say that you're brain dead. That's what the doctors say. All you can do is sit and watch as your own body decays away. Yeah, pretty morbid, right? You can't explain why you can see yourself outside of your own body, but you'll call it a 'spiritual experience'. Or maybe is it a punishment? Punishment for all the sins that you have yet to condone for. The sins that are finally catching up to you. You don't know. But as you stand in the hospital watching everyone around you sob on your 'brain dead' body, you get the sneaking suspicion that there's no way to get you back into your body. But that's why you have Chara, right? .....Right..?? But... Chara is no where to be found. And they're the only one who might have a general clue to how to get you back. So... where are they? And how are you ever going to find them? That's then, but now; let's tell your story.

It started as a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduated high school! I'm still not sure if I will ever get back to my fanfics. But I'll try idk. Depression sucks

You stood outside of the school waiting for your uncle to arrive. Or should you call him Dad? Or a combination of both? Dunkle?? Haha!! Dunkle!! Dunkle Sans!!! That sounds great. Maybe you should tell him that. You will when he arrives. As you sat outsise in the blazing summer heat you were almost glad that school was over for you. You couldn't wait until you could have sleepovers with your best friends. Like Papyrus and Undyne along with Alphys, or with MK! Or hang out with Mettaton or talk with Flowey or or or!! There's so many things you wanted to do this summer and as your dunkle's car arrives you rushed forward in hopes of doing these things that you've planned. You opened the car door.

"hey kiddo!" He smiled at you as you hopped into the front seat, closing the door then buckling up. Safety first, you thought.

"how was your last day of middle school?" He asked, curiously. You shrugged softly before making a thoughtful hum.

"It was ok!! I'm glad I'm finally going into high school. I've heard so much about it. But I'm certainly glad it's summer!" You stretched out you arms in celebration. 

"I'm doooooooonnnnnneeeeeeee!!!!!" You sighed out happily and he chuckled at that.

"you're not done with school yet, kiddo. you still have a loooonnng way to go." You slapped his arm lightly and he laughed even more.

"Oh, shut up Sans!! At least I'm not a kid anymore. So you can stop calling me kiddo!" He shook his head and began to drive away from your school.

"no can do, kid. you're still a kid to me, frisk." You groaned.

"I'm a teenager..." You huffed out angrily. He reached out and patted your shoulder. You giggled, and turned towards him.

"Enough about me! Tell me how my _Dunkle_ Sans is doing!" And with that he burst into a laughing fit.

"dunkle?!?!?" He laughed out, gasping for air. You started to laugh with him.

"where did that come from? that's so good!" His laughter filled the car and you felt yourself losing it in laughter too. The laughter had gone on for an entire minute until you started coughing. You had started coughing so hard that you thought you had coughed up one of your lungs. At that point the car had stopped and was on the side of the road. You felt his boney hand rub your back. And when it finally stopped you took a deep breath and cleared your throat. You looked up at your dunkle. He had worry in those little pinpricks of light in his eye sockets.

"you ok???" He asked and you nodded weakly.

"Some water or something went down the wrong tube." You banged you fist to your chest. He didn't seem to believe that. The usual smile that was on his face faded to a small frown

"I'm fine, Sans. Even if it wasn't that then I'm just probably catching a cold. I'll be fine, Sans. Please don't worry." He sighed and looked away. Honestly you should've said something to him about the chest pains you've been feeling for a month now. You've been feeling absolutely horrible. But.. you don't want to worry anyone.

"take care of yourself, frisk." You nodded.

"I will, besides, I must have had the chalkboard flu because today I feel remarkable." You winked at him and he sputtered out a laugh.

"that was bad." You giggled.

"Was it sickening??" He face palmed and smiled at you.

"why did the cookie go to the doctor?" You tilted your head at him in curiosity.

"he felt crummy." You laughed as he began to focus on the road again, heading back on route to home.

"a guy i know didn't want to get a brain transplant but he changed his mind." You laughed more.

"Stoooooopppppppp" You whiped the tears that were forming in your eyes away. He smiled widely but did not stop the horrible puns from coming until the car pulled up at your home. You saw Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and your mom in front of the house. There was a banner that said 'Congratulations' on it and you gasped.

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttttttt?????" Sans laughed at you.

"we were all planning a surprise party to celebrate you getting out of middle school." You hugged your dunkle tightly.

"Thank you so so muchhh!!" You opened the car door and rushed out towards your friends and family and felt your heart sink down. Why.. why does your body feel so heavy. Your family noticed you started to slow down and clutch at your chest. Your mom spoke up.

"Frisk??" She stepped forward towards you and you just collapsed. Right then and there. You didn't know what happened you just... did... that's when you began to see yourself outside your own body.

That's right. Looking back at today you maybe should've told your family that you've been having bad pains. You probably wouldn't be hooked up to all these machines and causing your family so much pain. Not physically but emotionally. As the night was coming Undyne was the first to leave. She said that if she stayed any longer she would freak out. Papyrus along with Alphys left with her, Papyrus leaving with a loud 'NYOO HOO HOO'. Poor Pap... Sans stayed along with Toriel and Asgore. Toriel was sobbing at your side, Asgore was at the edge of your bed, and you could see the sadness in his eyes. But he didn't show it. And Sans. Oh Sans. He looked the most broken. Not only was his face devoid of hope, his lights were dimming in his eye sockets barely even showing, his smile was replaced with a frown, and he looked like he was about to start sobbing. But he held it together. Probably for the sake of everyone else. As soon as the doctor came in to tell everyone there is only allowed one visitor to stay the night. Toriel frowned at Sans but agreed that he should stay. And with that. It was only you. And him. He pulled up a chair on your left side and reached for you hand and grabbed it gently. You could feel his touch even if you could see yourself laying on that hospital bed. You had hope that you could get back into your body. Somehow. You broke away from your thinking when you heard him speak softly.

"kid...? frisk....? if you can hear me... please...wake up soon. if you don't... i.. i don't know what to do." He sounded sad. Be bent over laying his head against your hand.

"please..." You could feel water drop onto your hand and guessed that he started crying.

"i don't care if you have to reset.. i... i just want to see you alive. i want to see you smile... i want to hear your laugh.. i.." And with that. He started to break down. You frowned. You have to find Chara... And you have to do it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye lmAO.


End file.
